Hitomi Akiyama
Background Hitomi was created by Orochimaru to become his new vessel. Since he could not care for such a young child, he gave her to the Akiyama clan until she was of age to raise under his care. Since she had lived with the Akiyamas all her life, she thought of them as her true family, being defiant towards Orochimaru. Since she was so defiant towards him, he gave her the curse mark so he control her better. After she turned thirteen, she escaped Orochimaru's lair after hearing a conversation between Orochimaru and Kabuto telling him to "get rid of" Hitomi, since Sasuke was on his way there. After escaping, she found Konoha and became Tsunade's apprentice, learning the ways of the Medical Nin and how to enhance her own special powers, later earning her rank as Chūnin. Personality Hitomi is very ambitous and couragous. She does not give up no matter how difficult her obstacle is. She has what most people would call a very "tsundere" personality, being mean and cruel to other people when really, she has a very kind heart and feelings for people. She's serious and compassionate when it comes to fighting for the people she loves. Hitomi likes to stare at the sky, day or night. It's a habit, given by her adoptive father, Kouichi. He told her that, "Whenever you feel lost or scared, or even if you need help, just always gaze up at the sky, day or night. The clouds and the sky hold all the answers that you need." This quote by him gives her hope that whenever she does look up at the sky, she is somehow in contact with her deceased family, giving her strength to move on. She also has a certain fondness for Gaara, as she is always quick to insult anyone who threatens to hurt him or speaks ill of him. Appearance In Part I, Hitomi has long black hair, with bangs that cover up her pale blue eyes. She is later given a blue barrette by Naruto to help keep her bangs out of her face, in order to see her eyes better. Her eyes are Hitomi's trademark. They are as pale and blue as the sky (hence her nickname "Cloud Gazer"). Her father, Kouchi, named her Hitomi because of the color of her eyes being as beautiful as they were. So usually, when people meet her, it is usually the first thing they notice. In Part II, her hair has grown a bit longer. She is thinner, and has a larger bust (but not too dramatic of a change) She has more womanly features than when she was thirteen. Her hair is soon cut off a little shorter than shoulder-length, and she loses her barrette, causing her bangs to be in her face again. After she reunites with the shinobi of Konoha, Hitomi receives yet another barrette from Naruto, completing her essential look from the beginning. Abilities Hitomi's abilities range from many things. She specializes in using a katana to wield against her foes, being agile and quick to kill. Her other abilities include, but are not limited to, strength, taijutsu, genjutsu, medicial jutsu, and a particular chakra force she was born with that surpasses many shinobi. This particular chakra force could be used either in negative or positive ways. She could use it to enhance her abilities or she could use it to kill someone. Most of the time, it is used the positive way. Part I Hitomi first appears in Konoha at the age of thirteen, being taken in by Tsunade as her own child, mostly as an apprentice. She spends most of her time attending to the Hokage's orders and doing errands for her. Immediately into her debut, she has sparked the interest of Naruto Uzumaki, who wants to learn more about her. The two soon become inseparable. In the Ultimate Weapon Arc, Hitomi is sent off with Naruto and the gang to help out their allies of Sunagakure to aid in the kidnapping of a Suna student named Matsuri. She aids a fallen Suna shinobi along with Sakura after he had fallen from his sand being drenched from water. There, she slowly recognizes him as Gaara, a person she had met long before she had come to Konoha, but she does not say anything about it until years later. After the arc ends, Naruto is set off to train with Jiraiya for two years. Hitomi pledges to become stronger so that when Naruto returned from his journey, she would face him in a battle to see who had come out stronger. She spends the next two years hopping from Konoha to Suna, since she is working for Tsunade. Hitomi acts as a messenger of sorts, and gets important documents to the Kazekage. She develops a very strong relationship with Gaara. Part II Hitomi immediately takes part in the Part II in the Kazekage Rescue Arc after she learns of Gaara being kidnapped by the Akatsuki. She travels to Suna with everyone to see what they could do to help, but is left behind to help care for the wounded shinobi while the others set out to help the Kazekage. After the return of the Kazekage, Hitomi immediately sets out to the gates to greet everyone. At first, she is under the impression that Gaara was killed, but later sees him in the crowd. Since Gaara was weak, he falls onto Hitomi, and they share their first embrace in front of the onlookers of Konoha and Suna. Hitomi finds her family dead in their home after deciding she wanted to find them after not seeing them for six years, accompanied by Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai. Later, when Konoha learns of Kabuto's plans to start a Great Ninja War, Gaara, Sakura and Naruto set out to find him and dispose of him before anything happened. Hitomi is left behind because Kabuto was after her and was going to kill her. But she disobeys Gaara's orders to stay behind and fights Kabuto, and is killed by him in order to protect Gaara, after "confessing" her feelings for him. It is later revealed, in the present time of six months passing in the real world, that Hitomi's soul was trapped in Kabuto's genjutsu, controlling her body to do as he willed. She was trapped in a beach atmosphere for what seemed like a couple of days, but were actually months. In real time, she is paired up with Sasuke Uchiha. They plotted to destroy Konoha together, as part of the Akatsuki. Against her will, she kills 23 villagers, gravely injuring Shikamaru and Naruto in the process, and almost trying to kill Gaara as well. In the knick of time, she snaps out of the jutsu before leaping towards the Kazekage, revealing her identity to Gaara. Shocked that she was alive, he drops to his knees, asking her what she had done. Hitomi doubles over, crying and screaming as the village burned around her, breaking the jutsu she was under. Figuring that she could never return, Hitomi stays with Sasuke, despite the fact that he helped her in the massacre. She later returns with Naruto's efforts. He gives her the old blue barrette that she had lost, completeing her look from before. This leads up to the current events happening in Masashi Kishimoto's manga, where Hitomi is placed in a team in order to aid in the Great Ninja War, becoming an official ANBU member, handpicked by Tsunade. Trivia *Hitomi's name means "beautiful virtue; pupil of the eye" which is usually a name given to girls with beautiful eyes. *She prefers cold weather over hot weather. *Her favorite thing to drink is tea. Reference None of the OC photos posted are mine unless stated otherwise! (Will post credit once I find them again... o__o ) Category:DRAFT